Some Vigorous De-Stressing
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Eli Ayase is the perfect role model, the cream of the crop of Otonokizaka. But once the pressures of that life doubles up with the trials of her budding idol career, the girl has to find a way to de-stress. Just a mindless distraction to forget about all of that for a few hours at a time. ...and what better way to forget than to fool around with a tall, dark stranger?


_Always open for requests and commissions. Reach me at w4ddlebuff gmail or WaddleBuff#5585 on Discord!_

* * *

"You come here often, blondie?"

Eli shifted in her seat to look at him, the surly man who had rested his hand on her bare shoulder. It was spring and warming up considerably, but of course, that was far from the reason she was wearing her light and tight blue tank top that accentuated her cleavage and the smooth skin of her bare shoulders, nor the frayed denim short shorts that almost rode up the cheeks of her ass. And definitely not why she wore the sultry smile she emulated from JAV's and Western pornos that she had vigorously studied.

She took a once-over at the man, the second one she had given him that night; she had singled him out the moment she had strutted into the bar, noting his large frame and relatively-handsome face compared to the diminutive pock-faced, jagged-toothed salarymen she was used to. At this distance, the appeal of his face was made more prominent, amongst other things that had that smile of hers turn genuine. He looked about in his mid-30s, tan, very built. Most likely a construction grunt, blue-collar since he was probably a teen, the wear showing in the weathered lines of his face and the calloused fingers that were now pressing against her soft skin. She could see the outline of his lean, work-built muscle through his tight shirt, smell the musk of his skin and the alcohol on his breath.

Eli's eyes flicked to his left hand, noting the distinct tanline of a missing ring, but that detail was soon forgotten her eyes flicked again, this time to the prominent _bulge_ of his cargo shorts.

He would do. He would do very nicely.

"Does it...look like I do?"

The older man chuckled.

"Blondie, you're sticking out like a sore thumb. I doubt any of the horny bastards that have been leering at you all night could ever be lucky enough to find a piece of work like you at _any_ of the joints in the red light district down the block."

Eli snickered.

"Well, thank you."

The man helped himself to the stool next to her. She made no move to stop him. He was gruff. But he had manners, as evidenced by the hand at her shoulder only _staying_ on her shoulder until he withdrew it. Manners aside, he was still unabashed in his advances, what with those eyes drinking in the sight of her skin without any semblance of an attempt to hide his intent. They lingered now on her arms, probably transfixed in the way her skin seemed to glow a faint gold in the bar's lighting.

Eli shifted forward against the bar, making a show of pushing her supple breasts against her arm. Subtly, of course.

"So what's your story?" Eli said, finally taking a sip of the beer she had neglected for the past half hour, mostly for the sake of image. A small drop of brew slipped past her lips, and she let it roll past her chin before catching it with a napkin.

The man shrugged.

"Just got done with a contract job. Maybe you've seen it: the new Nakatomi building a few blocks north of here. So me and the boys decided to have a little fun."

"And...where are your boys?" Eli asked coyly, although she was fully aware where they were: gone. They had made quite the ruckus exiting the little establishment, one of them going as so far as to clap the older man on the back as an obvious gesture of good luck, leaving said older man alone to approach her.

He grinned, matching the look in Eli's eye. He knew the game, hell, he most definitely had years' worth of experience over hers. What was important was that it was clear both of them were playing, something Eli kept acknowledging as the seconds ticked by with small gestures, like the way her finger drew circles with water on the bar's woodgrain surface.

"Went on ahead without me. Thought I'd stay behind, give a girl who looked lonely a little company."

"How do you know she's lonely? What if she was here for the liquor?"

The older man chuckled. His laugh was mature and deep in a way that made Eli's core tingle. She bit her lip, raising her full glass of beer to her mouth again to punctuate her previous remark.

"Then I'd tell her she came to a really _shitty_ place for liquor. Plus," he looked her up and down, pointedly, from her bare calves to her attentive eyes. "I'd tell her she looks a bit too _young_ to be drinking anyway. Besides, people come here for different reasons."

"Such as?"

The older man shifted a little forward, his hand dangerously close to hers on the bar.

"Forgetting things, for one. But most of the time, just to look for a good time."

Eli was getting too excited, and as she had learned with previous men, it was when her heart was pounding the most and when her prey started closing in that she knew it was safe to cut the bullshit. The older man's eyes were dark now, and again he let his eyes very blatantly grope the young curves her tank top didn't bother hiding.

"Then...what if that girl asked you to show her one?"

It was the older man's turn to bite his lip. He shook his head.

"I'd ask that girl if her _parents_ knew she was out."

Eli closed the distance between their hands, drawing a wet line across the top of his fingers, leading right down the guilty digit that lay between his middle and his pinky. She giggled.

"And what if that girl replied and asked if your _wife_ knew you were out?" Eli said, husky and looking at him with eyes that were incredibly dangerous. "If she knew you wanted to give a stranger a good time?"

Eli saw his fingers dig into the wood, and the grin on his face grow wider.

"Then I'd tell the girl the wife is back home, not here, in this bar, like we are."

A tense silence. Eli absentmindedly drew circles on the skin of his large hand now. The older man was the first to chuckle, letting out an exhale as if he was holding in a breath.

"Maybe we've got off on the wrong foot. People come here to forget, right? So let's just start over: my name's-"

Eli shot her hand up to his lips, effectively silencing him. She giggled again, finding herself almost short of breath. They needed to get out of here. Now.

"We've gotten off...perfectly, actually," Eli said, standing from her stool, and made her way towards the nearby exit, expertly sliding the hand on his lips down his chest, subtly pressing it against his upper thigh. She was behind him now, and she pointedly pressed herself against his back, and moved that hand right on the bulge that was definitely a lot firmer than she had last seen it. "...and maybe we'd do it even better in the love hotel down the street."

Not another word. A wooden scrape of the stool against the floor, and the older man took her by the hand, leading Eli exactly to where she had wanted since she walked into that bar, several trainstops and several neighborhoods away from Otonokizaka, μ's, the student council, drama, her life.

The older man had hit the nail on the head: people came to that bar, that area of Tokyo to forget. And that was exactly what Eli wanted. Ever since she had accepted Honoka's invitation to be a part of Otonokizaka's official school idol group, her life's responsibilities had doubled. On top of being a model student and a student council president, Eli was now an _idol_ , an idol in a group that was entirely self-sufficient with no manager, meaning most of the nitty-gritty was thrust upon her lap, seeing how she was the most capable and the smartest and the most responsible and-

...and sometimes, that noise of being a perfect student and a perfect idol just needed to go away. She was leading a double life now, and the pressures of that double life had necessitated the introduction of a third.

One where she was a faceless, unabashed slut, strutting around in a neighborhood a few turns away from the red light district. It didn't matter how she had come up with such an idea, because after the fourth or fifth time of letting herself become vulnerable to the horned-up, pent-up men of the night, Eli found that there absolutely _nothing_ in this world that kept herself from crumbling under the weight of so much pressure than to fill her nights with mindless, body-racking pleasure.

Pleasure she was positive this older man would provide in spades as he pressed up against her, her lower back smashing into the room's wall.

"Mmmf _ph!_ " Eli moaned, her voice muffled with his lips.

As soon as the door locked shut behind them, he had shoved her against the nearest wall. Right down to business: just the way Eli liked it.

God, what a _catch_. He was every bit a man as Eli had hoped. His hands and the way his mouth dominated hers was as gruff as his demeanor, the taut, packed lines of his muscles rippling in her hands as she lifted his shirt, breaking only a moment from his mouth to throw it aside. When their lips reconnected, his tongue impatiently shoved past her teeth, and Eli's own tongue eagerly made its acquaintance in hot, wet swirls, her lips sucking against his assault.

She squeaked when the man's hand _squeezed_ her through her jean shorts, prompting her to wrap one of her long legs around his waist, pulling him in, forcing him to rub that bulge against her crotch. He did so, but only after he unzipped his cargo shorts with one hand, prompting Eli to unbutton her short shorts moments before their undergarments roughly kissed once his hips shoved into hers. He kept a hand under her thigh, gripping the flesh as he began rolling into her, shoving her entire body up and down that wall like he was already inside her.

Both of them shared groans, some open mouthed with tongues entangled, most muffled with each other's lips. He kept heaving in to her, sparking delicious and frustrating friction between the layers of fabric that kept his pulsing arousal from hers. Eli moaned out louder once the hand holding her up at her thigh shifted upwards, closer to her ass. Impatiently, her own hands grabbed his left, shoving it under her tank top onto her breast.

She squealed when that hand subsequently shoved aside the bra in its way, fingers digging into its skin as her nipple made friction of its own on his palm. Her next moan met the air, the man's tongue slipping out of her lips with a slurp. Strings of their oral union dribbled onto her chin, some landing onto her neck. A particularly hard thrust scraped his clothed dick in _just_ the right way against her, and she whimpered a curse in Russian.

She opened her eyes then, trying to focus on his face as he looked at her like she was a piece of ripe fruit, her body still rocking up and down with his huge erection giving her a taste of what was to come. He smiled at her then, breathing hot, heavy breaths onto her face.

"You a tourist, blondie?"

The question took her off-guard, what with the way his hand switched between her breasts in lavishing gropes, treating her pebbly pink nipples with rough and adoring pinches, and his other hand seemingly trying to dig its way through the denim of her short shorts.

"N-No," she said, letting out another moan through a bitten lip.

"So you live here. High school?"

Unable to formulate an answer due to the way he accompanied the question with a finger wriggling at her ass, Eli merely nodded with a whimper. She was getting annoyed. Her eyes pointedly glared with frustration at his lips to express it.

"What year, blondie?"

"Are you here to ask me questions or are youhere to _fuck my brains out?_ " Eli said, spitting out the words before resigning toan elongated whimper.

She was a horny, wet mess, what with this bastard teasing her like this. Men would usually try and rip her clothes off and just take her as soon as her pussy was in view, but this older man seemed to be more of a gentleman.

To hell with gentlemen; right now, she really needed someone who was more of the horned-up surly type.

Before she started reconsidering if this was the right man for the job, the man chuckled and said, "Point taken," before once again closing the gap between their lips. That was more like it. Eli suckled and lashed out with her tongue again, feeling his own hot swirls, tasting the alcohol that still laced his saliva. He slipped out of her mouth again, more saliva sloppily dripping between them. She gasped, her skin prickling at the feeling of his stubble against her neck. He kissed it, fluttering wet heat to cover the goosebumps, to clean up the collecting beads of sweat.

A small jingle of buttons and a buckle hit the floor, the man successfully slipping out of his shorts completely, stepping out of it the moment it pooled around his ankles. With his hand firmly grasping her ass, he repositioned a bit, making sure every strike of his hips had his clothed cock rubbing the exposed "v" of her navy blue panties. He began to thrust in earnest, rocking Eli's body even further, making her moan louder.

Air-conditioned air acquainted themselves to her breasts once he roughly bunched her bra and shirt above them, but their cold embrace melted as soon as his hand started groping again, as soon as his lips suckled on her teat. Eli brought her hand to the back of his head, bringing her other to her mouth, something for her teeth to bite, something for her moans to be hampered by since they were becoming incessantly rowdy.

She felt him all over her now as he groped and explored her in earnest. He slathered her tit with his tongue, that hungry mouth of his pressing against her skin, sniffing, biting, kissing its way up and down her neck. She grew to love the way his stubble dug into her soft skin, as much as she loved the way his hand manhandled her chest.

Her lips puckered to nothingness once that very same hand grabbed the hand nestled there, pinning it above her head. The move was so swift and her mind was so clouded with how wet she was that she didn't have time to question it, only groan out at the sensation of the man shoving his face into her exposed armpit. He sniffed greedily, lewdly exhaling breath into the sensitive region. Eli tried to say something to stop him, blushing furiously, but his tongue carpeted the shaved little nook all the same, shining it with his drool as he kissed and opened his mouth wider, lapping at the skin over and over.

Eventually Eli obediently raised her other arm, letting it be pinned with her other wrist to expose the untouched pit beneath. The older man's lips were upon it in seconds, and she gave in to the alien sensation, his tongue drawing circles and his teeth nibbling. Soon both of her armpits shining with a sheen of saliva, red with small bite marks.

Strands of her blonde stuck to her face now. She had worked up a considerable sweat, and he hadn't even entered her, not even with a fin-

Her legs were suddenly dropped to the ground, and as if he read her mind, the older man's hand grabbed the denim of her frayed jean shorts, and pulled. Eli aided him with a little wiggling of her legs, letting the fabric finally reach the ground. She kicked it away, limply, squealing as those fat fingers of his started schlicking her, running over her slick and hot folds for but an instant before he was plunging inside, thumb rubbing against her clit.

She squealed again, pain flowering blissfully through her skin as he left her a hickey. Her hands found purchase on the muscle of his broad, hard shoulders. She realized exactly how wet she was as he kept shoving his fingers into her willing pussy, feeling the rivulets of her nectar streaming down her legs, dampening her panties.

It didn't take long before she came, crumpling and tensing up as if being sucked inside of herself as her core rippled and convulsed along with her. She squirted out heat in sticky cloudy streams, cumming harder than she thought she would from a minute of rough fingerblasting. She panted, squealing against him, nuzzling her nose into his neck, breathing in his musk deep and biting into his impenetrable skin.

When it was all over, she realized he had taken his hand out from her panties. She looked up at him, gratefully kissing him back when his lips slipped wetly over hers. She felt the tease of a man slip his fingers into her panties again, but she pushed him back before he could do anything more.

She had had enough of his accommodating. She needed his cock.

Eli made that fact known by stepping forward, roughly kissing him on the lips, pushing in her tongue as her hand carelessly slipped past the band of his boxers, giving his engorged dick a few strokes, exhaling excitedly at the sheer size and girth of his experienced, mature little monster. Once she felt a spurt of his precum stain her hand, she stepped back.

Her eyes were the same dangerous ones she had given him back at the bar, but they didn't sparkle their usual blue. They were as dark as they were needy, horny and almost black. She kicked off her boots, making a show of stepping back onto the room's single bed draped in the usual pink sheets. Her arms crossed in front of her, grabbing her tank top, lifting it up and over her head, breasts giving a little bounce before the fabric was tossed aside to the ground. They lifted again, giving him ample view of the cleanly shaved armpits and the supple breasts he loved so much, fingers deftly unclasping her frilly navy blue bra. She tossed that carelessly away too, joining her denim shorts, her tank top. Finally, her thumbs clasped inside her panties, shoving them down over her long legs. She was naked now aside from the scrunchy that held her hair up, completely bare and ready for him to ravage her.

The older man's eyes hungrily drank her in, and she gleefully let every curve of hers glow bare for him in the dim lamplight. She smiled widely before giving him a bit of a show, biting her lip and running her hands from her neck, all the way down to her wet, shave, eager pussy in a sultry little dance that had her waist swirling. Eli saw the effect it had on him as he slowly approached and she was absolutely in love with the way he looked at her, not as a figure or a role model or even a human, but a potential toy for him to fuck and pump his lust into. Quickly in the back of her mind she considered the fact that maybe if this idol hobby didn't pan out, she could take up stripping.

The line of thought fizzled out as it was replaced by the throbbing need for her to have sex, and soon her sluttish show ended with her crawling onto the bed. Her arousal dripped onto the sheets, staining them along her progress towards the pillows. She rolled onto her side then, looking like an utter minx, wide eyes burning into the older man coyly, her right hand gripping the sheets in anticipation as her left dug into the soft flesh of her asscheek, pulling at it as if it were a veil, accentuating the pink, swollen lips of her pussy that kept leaking, leaking, leaking her horniness all over thigh.

She knew the sight of a blonde teenage slut offering herself like that would crack just about anyone, and she wanted _this_ man in particular to crack, to break, with the express intent to break and destroy _her._ And just for emphasis, her voice crackled in a deep, husky lust,

" _Voydi v menya_ , stranger…"

"And what does that mean?"

"It means I want you _inside_ me, mister. No more games, I just want you to fuck me."

The man smiled at that, casually shoving his boxers off his body to join her pile of discarded articles, smile broadening when her wide eyes grew wider at the sight of engorged prick, long, throbbing, pointed slightly upwards with its shiny head dripping drops of anticipant precum.

" _Horosho…_ "

She couldn't keep her eyes away; he way that cock of his stood proudly, gleaming in all of its veiny, pulsing glory, she could only clench the sheets tighter, dig her fingers into her ass deeper, just thinking of how it would stretch her out.

The springs of the bed below squealed once the older man followed Eli onto it, his knee making a large indent on the sheets. Eli breathed hard, biting her lip at the muscle he packed. Christ, he was a catch. No, if he fucked as good as he looked, he might be _the_ catch. The moments it took for him to get to her as he crawled towards her sopping pussy like some sort of king predator made her wet, hotter than ever.

And to her gleeful surprise, he did exactly what she wanted once those calloused hands of his touched her skin: Eli could only gasp a long elated breath when he grabbed her ankle, propped her leg up against his chest, and with perfect aim, _shoved_ his fat cock into the folds of her gaping pussy. She shuddered in pure bliss at how he stretched her, how every inch he pushed into her tightness seemed to fill her in places she didn't even know existed. It didn't take long until the older man was fully sheathed, and not long until snapped his hips back and shoved himself in again.

And as he began cycling through the agelong routine, grunting at just how tightly she sucked him, he smiled again.

"You asked for this, blondie."

To Eli's shock, he suddenly started going at her, _hard._ Her entire frame rocked, and rocked. _Both_ of her hands were now clutching the same spot on the sheets. There wasn't time for her to really adjust fully before their skin began to slap audibly, skin kissing like clapping hands, reaching down her throat and ripping out her moans. The pace of his thrusting grew ever-faster once he got accustomed to how she clutched at him, how her pink fleshy walls seemed to grip him with no intent of letting him go.

"Christ, you really are still in high school," the older man said, effort in every syllable as his thrusts kept trying to loosen her up.

He made several more comments about how tight she was, how her young pussy needed a good fucking, how he was going to stretch it out before the night was over, until he slowly began to completely replace his words with primal grunts, and soon, he was fucking her, his engorged head scraping sparks of pleasure with every thrust. Eli looked at him with desperate eyes, urging him to go at her harder. But her pleas fell on deaf ears, for they were redundant; the way her body glowed a moist gold, beads of sweat beginning to accentuate her curves, smooth skin shuddering with every thrust were enough for him to begin pounding her without relent. The older man himself began to sweat, his hungry cock plundering her teenage pussy with no intent of stopping until he stuffed her, and stuffed her good.

His hands repositioned her, dragging her a bit as he brought her leg closer to him, her thigh pressing against his abdomen, her left calf dangling on his shoulder. With every drive of his hips, Eli's breasts started swaying in their own rhythm, luscious and firm tits suddenly turned into a blur. She came without her expecting it, squirting ropes of her quim onto the bedsheets, her snatch clutching at him tighter, trying to slow him. Fortunately for both of them, her body's attempts had no effect on the older man, and he kept pounding her into the bed, harder, faster.

The skin on the bottom of her thigh clapped loudly against the firm muscle of his chest, slapping, slapping with every heave. There wasn't any control in the way he dug into her, only lust, only a man trying to get off, and she could only rock along for the ride as she tensed up, feeling her body betray her intent to enjoy this for as long as she can, and came again, more of her lust spilling from her folds, leaving her gasping, leaving her near-screaming as the older man kept fucking her on her side.

He suddenly began grunting furiously, bringing her body into his, clutching onto her raised leg tightly. He brought one of his hands to her swollen nub of a clit, and plucked, rubbed furiously, playing her entire vulnerable body as if she was his soft and fleshy double bass. It wouldn't take long at all before she would cum again, squirting unabashedly, screaming breathless as her mind untangled and fell apart, just the way she loved it.

Then, she heard him groan, loud, shuddering, and gasped when she felt the monster inside her began to pulse, more engorged than it ever was while it was digging into her. Seconds later, she let out a whimper, eyes rolling in delirium at the sensation of heat splashing, shooting into her womb, stickiness coating her inner sanctum, spurting out back into her walls. That welcome sensation of being filled, creampied to the brim, numbed her from the nails that the man dug into her thigh, something she only noticed when the lazy rolling of his hips stopped, and his cum started lewdly spurting out from her pussy. To her surprise, there was so much of his hot cream that more spurted out in a small blossom of white, stray strands and dollops of spunk landing around the skin of her crotch.

The older man set her down on her back, pulling out of her and letting more thick wads of his cum stumble out of her puffy pink folds, staining her ass in their hot viscidness. He was panting, sweat accentuating the muscles he had just strained to stuff Eli to the best of his ability.

Eli adjusted herself, breathing hard and catching her breath for the first time in several minutes as she looked at him with a teasing grin. The strands of her hair that weren't done up in her ponytail lazily stuck to her shoulders with sweat. She was impressed and disappointed all at once; she didn't know it was even possible to cum _that_ much, but she also never fucked a man who came _that_ quickly. Then again, maybe she shouldn't have had such high expectations for a horny middle-aged married man.

"So you're a quickshot."

The man looked back at her with a bite of the lip.

"Unfortunately so, blondie…"

Eli was going to degrade him a bit more, her fingers ready to plunge into her cum-filled folds to get herself off a few more times before she would leave him here, sweaty and spent, but suddenly her elbows gave out, and she was staring at the ceiling, and her back was dragged across the dampening sheets. Before she could see what the older man was doing, she could only squeal, feeling the cum lining her walls squelching, feeling her inner seams pushed out to almost tear.

The bastard was still hard as a _rock_ , and with those strong arms, he had grabbed her waist with his arms beneath her legs, and slammed her onto his crotch.

He grinned at her again.

"...but that doesn't mean I'm even _close_ to being done showing you a good time."

Eli looked at him with wild eyes, ready to retort but the next thing that passed through her lips was her tongue as she screamed while the older man started pounding into her again as if he hadn't came at all.

She, on the other hand, came a few strokes in. The sensation of being dragged like a ragdoll, being forced to accomodate for a cock as large and as insatiable as his was invigorating, _liberating_ in a way nothing else was. Her next orgasms came in a chain of release after release, stacking pleasure on top of mind-melting pleasure.

This was it. This was what she had _craved,_ why she had started this depraved form of stress relief. Here, with her heels pointed towards the ceiling and this older stranger pounding away at her with no modicum of moderation, Eli had no obligations, no image to uphold. There was no administrative role, no need for her to act mature, strict, dignified. All she needed to do was go along for the hard, rough ride, no strings attached.

None of the men she opened her legs to, the men she sucked off, the men she allowed to absolutely pound her against the thin walls and cheap mattresses of the numerous love hotels she'd been acquainted with, knew who she was. They didn't know she was an honor student, a student council president, a busy school idol. And before μ's got any bigger, she was for damn sure going to take advantage of that anonymity.

Besides, fucking with no names just made it more exciting.

"Harder, mister, fuck me _harder!_ " Eli squealed, reeling from having her nerves bundled up like twine and unraveled just as quickly with every consecutive drive of the man's hips. " _Oh...trahni menya,_ _ **please**_ _!_ "

She familiarized herself with the placeholder on the older man's name quickly, yelling out " _Mister!_ " every single time her body began to convulse, shift in pure cathartic bliss. Her fingers were white-knuckle, gripping onto the sheets above her head as tight as they could lest she lost all sense of reality. The older man's hands gripped just as tight, leaving thick red finger-sized marks on her hips, dragging her with his arms just as hard as his waist heaved and smacked into her with pure lust-driven fervor.

Most of her back didn't even touch the bed at this point, her shoulders being the only anchor against the sheets as she pushed out her ribcage towards the ceiling, breasts swaying violently as she participated in the destruction of her snatch. She could feel the man's eyes burning into her body, hoping that she was beautiful enough for him, sexy enough for him. All she could focus on was milking him of his cum, clenching tight so he could never want to leave the hot embrace of her slutty little snatch.

Sweat streamed down her smooth, supple curves, as much as sweat ran down his taut muscle. Splatters of semen stained their conjoined areas, the previous load almost completely spilled out of her, but it was only a matter of time until it was replaced, preceded again with a shuddering groan and a loud curse.

The older man shoved his prick deep as he could, and ropes of his spunk spurted into her again in a thick load. Eli mewled, cumming at the sensation of him pumping his hot cream to fill her up, depositing the heat of his balls into her thirsty womb. She was most likely full at this point, and sure enough most of the man's load spurted out between them, thick strands of it spilling over her abdomen, painting the skin up to her belly button, globs bubbling out of her adding to the growing puddle of white goop below their bodies.

The load continued until the man finally let out one last grunt, spurting out one last rope of spunk before he panted over her. Letting go of Eli's legs, letting them splay to their sides as more and more whiteness bubbled out between them onto the bed, he leaned forward, encaging her with her arms. His head was directly above her heaving breasts, watching in aroused fascination at the way his sweat splattered onto her nipples, watching intently at her sweat pooling between her tits, streaming down the sides of her body in clear, salty rivulets.

Then, he shuffled up a bit until he was above her face. Eli was a mess, a beautiful hot mess, blushing with her dark eyes, blue beneath her partially-closed eyelids, gold of her blonde sticking to her forehead, more of her hair poking out in frayed strands. Her lips beckoned for his, but he wouldn't entertain her until she caught her breath. He watched her like this, feeling himself swell inside her, enjoyed seeing her mewl and softly whimper.

"You still up for more, blondie?"

"Yes, please, mister, _yes…_ " Eli said, immediately in a desperate whisper.

It was exactly what he wanted to hear, and, with his cock never leaving the snug pocket of her moistness, he leaned in, finally kissing her puckered mouth, his arms encircling her back. In one strong heave, he lifted her, letting her legs lock into place around his waist, sliding her effortlessly onto his rock-hard erection as they made out, passionately swapping dribble with increased passionate fervor.

They embraced in each other, with her sitting atop his cock, content on her fleshy throne as this stranger ran his hands all around her bare, vulnerable skin. She pressed her front against him as tight as she could, pillowing her soft breasts against his hard chest, smearing her perspiration to mingle with his. She kissed him hard, suckling on his tongue as if it were oxygen, breaking their liplock to breathe in actual oxygen with their tongues still entwined, swirling greedily, hungrily.

Her hips spun in sultry little circles, stimulating the man's hardness in soft squishing of her inner walls. Eventually, the movements merely made their desire rekindle to a collective flame, and the man's lips drew back from hers, kissing down her chin to her neck. Greedily he started biting, his hands just as greedily wiping down the skin of her back, fingers clutching the full cheeks of her ass.

Eli encouraged him, grinding against him, feeling him grow harder, readier by the second. Soon her hips were rolling in a sensuous swirl and before she knew it they were at it again, her snatch consistently sucking him in with small thrusts, his hands firmly gripping and bringing her into him. The sex continued at a more leisurely pace, the pair content to explore each other's bodies, pressed up all wet and hot together. The man kept kissing her skin, making Eli mewl every time he intentionally scraped the scratchiness of his stubble against her. His lips made reacquaintance with her breasts. He sucked on them, nibbling in a way that made her hips roll onto his cock a little faster. It was only a matter of time before their lips rejoined, wetly conjoining and locking in delicious smacks of air, more rivulets of saliva down their cheeks, their chins.

The lust was fully rekindled now, and before long, Eli was pounding down onto the older man's lap, smacking her flesh against his, tits bouncing between them. The man kept her face against his. Their heads shifted with every wanton kiss, every lock and slick slide of their tongue, breath making love in their conjoined cheeks.

Eli came. It was as sudden as before when he was railing her, but even now as she fucked him at her own pace, that engorged cock of his managed to bring her over the edge without even a warning.

" _Mister_ …" she said, voice between a hiss and a whimper, cumming hard around his cock, expunging more quim all over his abdomen. Her hip rolls became slow, juttering twitches as the orgasm elongated, making her tremble and quake at their mercy. Her body melted under the bliss, drowning as the waves of the climax crashed against her like her soft, supple body crashed against the firm firmament of this stranger's muscle.

She was putty in his hands. And he knew it, for as she was still hiccuping curses and moans, the sight galvanized his own hands, his cock still far from satiated. Those hiccups turned to yelps as he grabbed her by the waist, effortlessly lifting her up and dropping her, now making sure she was fucking him at _his_ pace. Within a minute she was slapping against him, she was cumming against him, clutching his moist skin with her nails, clutching his pistoning erection with her snatch.

Faster, faster he lifted and dropped her. He seized her mouth with his, sucking on her tongue as hard as he had sucked on her nipples. His kisses were less kisses than they were a devouring of her pretty, young mouth, his tongue unceremoniously swooping into the wet pink cavern between her cheeks, stifling her shameless squeals, her every moan. His hand grabbed her hair impatiently, trying to bring her closer, undoing the ponytail that had bobbed with her breasts, throwing aside the drenched scrunchy.

She would cum again and again, and he followed, spilling himself into her even if all of his cum spilled back out, squirting white between them, more of his seed coating her walls, squeezed between his veiny lust and her asphyxiating pussy. Eli didn't say anything. She didn't _have_ anything to say as he wordlessly turned her body around, swiveling her like a toy on a spindle, before he took her legs and raised them, stretching her out nice and wide as he continued fucking her, sliding her smooth back against the hair on his chest. He buried himself in the damp blonde of her hair, breathing in the scent of this slutty girl deeply and eagerly, all while his teeth left marks of lust on her shoulders, his tongue catching streams of sweat that scampered behind that hair

She was putty in his hands. And she loved every goddamned second of it. In her new position, she couldn't do anything other than enjoy the ride, raising her hands behind her to latch onto his hair. She pulled harshly once her body began to help in her fucking, bouncing up and down, smacking, clapping skin against skin. Cumming and cumming _hard_.

"Fuck, oh _f-fuck!_ " Eli squealed with reckless abandon, seeing herself squirt streams of viscous white, staining the tacky pink love hotel sheets all the way to the pillows and the headboard. With her hair loose from their restraint, her long blonde swayed and rocked just as messily, as unbound as her body did.

She was moaning louder and more wantonly than she ever had, rubbing her clit and cumming, cumming, cumming again, her entire body quaking and bounding against this stranger's hard muscle as he fucked her senseless. Beads of sweat rolled down in streams, splattering into the humid air of the room, her neck almost as wet as her inner thighs. It took another look at her connection with this man, at watching her waxed and horny wet snatch swallowing, _sucking_ in this older man's engorged prick, streams of bubbling spunk scraped out with every hard relentless thrust before Eli realized it: she was addicted.

Her hand grabbed the back of the man's head, gripping hard in his hair to pull his mouth away from her neck, guiding it to her tongue. She sucked on the taste of his mouth like it was hard candy, uncaring of how many strings of saliva fell between their chins. This was the feeling she loved, the feeling she _craved_ whenever she was on those long, long train rides to run away from her saccharine, vanilla, innocent life.

In all truth, μ's was probably doing fine without her. Even without her little responsibilities, they'd figure out a way. She wasn't the leader, she wasn't even a prominent factor of their routines. In all truth, the student council survived without her. She could do the bare minimum and at this point the scare of Otonokizaka shutting down would have done most of the work for her. And in all truth, Eli Ayase wasn't even _stressed_.

At this point, as the springs of this cheap mattress cried out almost as loudly as she did while the stranger spread her legs wider, clutching her thighs at the junction of his elbows, hugging her to his chest as he thrust, thrust into her while grunting into the back of her sweaty neck with his tongue lavishing her salty skin, all of those things, everything about home was just an excuse, and she knew it. Ways to flimsily justify how much of a slut she was, how much she just wanted to get absolutely plowed.

She was addicted, and there was no getting around it. Her thighs were slapping against the older man's lap harder now, thick goopy strands of cum webbing between their skin, spluttering all over the sheets as Eli started being demolished in earnest; he was going to cum again, she could feel his cock throbbing, swallowing all of his groans, and she couldn't _wait_ until she felt that sensation of gooey heat inside of her again.

Eli wasn't pretending to be a slut anymore to get away for a few nights in a month for some mindless sex: she _was_ a slut who _lived_ for those few nights a month for mindless sex.

It was a precious few hours out of her busy life where all that mattered was how goddamn good it felt to have her insides pummeled, filled with endless amounts of seed barreling into her womb, having so many loads that she could almost feel her inner sanctum swelling, that fat cock of this stranger stirring around the mixed loads like it was fucking womb soup. Nothing in her brain needed to flex or work, the only flexing needed was in the muscles of her body _milking_ this older man of his spunk.

"I-I love your cock, mister," Eli said, not thinking as the words slipped out as sloppily as how her tongue limply flopped about with every bounce of her body.

"What was that, blondie?" the older man said, panting in between his words. He was probably putting in as much effort into fucking her as he did laying brick, and she loved that thought. "Say it louder so I can hear you, _slut_."

Eli came immediately from him calling her that, her body coiling and crackling like a live wire. She was losing it. Her sanity, her mind, any semblance of anything that cared about anything other than cumming and being filled by this stranger's semen.

"I-I _love your cock!_ " she said in a whine, enunciating it loud and clear for him as another orgasm shredded mercilessly through her nerves.

"One more time, blondie. Let me hear it one more time."

"I LOVE-... _ **BLYAD**_ _! I LOVE YOUR COCK!_ _ **I LOVE YOUR COCK**_ _!_ " she practically screamed, cumming again while doing so, more squirts of quim shooting in spectacular sticky arcs, puddling and latching onto sheets, one shot even sticking onto the headboard.

That was exactly what the older man had wanted, and he thrust _up_ into her, digging his prick as hard as he could go, as fast as he could go, finally releasing the tension of his balls and creampieing her for the umpteenth time that night. His white baby batter spurted out in lewd squirting sputters, all over his crotch, all over his tanned thighs, but he kept thrusting, kept filling Eli up, trying to plug her snatch so no more strings or drops of his spunk spilled out than necessary.

With a malicious grin he threw her onto her face, seeing her fingers instinctively clutch the damp sheets and he began to pound her, really pound her. She was limp, screaming " _MISTER, MISTER!_ " like the slut she was as his hands dug, dug, dug into her sides. He reveled at the sight of her body like this, ass up in the air, his spunk utterly _gushing_ out of her folds with every thrust, spattering between them, her bare skin all wet and hot.

Her snatch still felt impossibly tight, and he loved every fucking second as much as she did. Her bubble butt deliciously jiggled with every hard drive of his hips, and he began to use all the strength he had. There wasn't any need to hold back at this point; it was evident all the girl wanted was cock, and all he wanted to do was fill her with it. So that's what he did.

The older man plowed the girl harder than he ever did that night, their flesh smashing in sweaty, cum-soaked slaps. Eli screamed and yelled only for more of his cock, more of his spunk, and he just kept _railing_ her, ramming into that young virile body of hers so hard that the fitted sheets broke loose from the bed, and every subsequent drive of his hips scooting them forward, dragging all the sheets with them.

He would cum, and keep pounding her. The syrupy white sprayed between their crotches, bubbling and spewing all over Eli's ass, puddling between her asscheeks, streaming down her back. But the older man kept going, kept splitting her apart, sawing vigorously into her pinkness making her body writhe and tighten and convulse with orgasm after orgasm, fucking her for all that she was worth.

He didn't change his position, didn't change his pace other than to go faster. He had lost count of how many times his balls had burst his white viscidness into her, shooting it all for it to spurt out, coating her back in more strings, in more pools of pearly white spunk, but Eli had also lost count of how many times she had squirted her quim and quivered into pure orgasmic delirium.

Whatever elements of pain were added into the mix, like his nails digging into the meat of her curves or calloused hand coming down onto her shapely rump in hard merciless slaps, were all turned into singing brands of pleasure. It kept Eli conscious, kept her from completely going under in the ripcurrent of carnal euphoria that clutched and clawed at her psyche.

Two beasts in heat, they kept fucking, pushed over the edge in an unending chain of nerve-burning bliss. Their bodies kept pushing inch by inch, the sheer strength in each of the older man's thrusts into her ass shoving them forward, closer and closer to the head of the bed. Eli's breathless screams were almost drowned out by the clapping of her ass into his crotch.

The older man couldn't get tired of Eli's body, how it felt around him, how it _looked_ ; by the time he had pushed them to the pillows of the bed, rocking the springs for all they were worth, Eli was a convulsing, squirming mess, completely soaked now in the perspiration of her efforts, hips desperately trying to match his pace, patches of her skin bright red with his handprints, golden strands of her sodden hair sticking onto her skin while dryer waves of blonde shook and bounced, the rest of her back glistening with viscid globules of cum that jittered, swirled, and vellicated with every plunge of the man's cock-she was a volatile work of art in motion, and he could have watched her under him all night long.

But alas, a quickshot was a quickshot, and as strong as he was, the older man was only human. Reaching forward, he grabbed the flowing blonde hair of hers, and pulled back, relishing the squeal from her throat, and the compliance of her body. He pulled until she was properly arched, completely at the mercy of his fist wrapped in her wet golden silk. Cum and sweat raced down her back, like melted glaze.

Then, taking a moment's reprieve from his cycling thrusts, he shoved her, hearing her face smack against the wood of the headboard with a painful moan. Once her fingers grabbed the headboard to brace herself, Eli looked back, one of her eyes visible over her shoulder. They met gazes...and her hips wiggled, swirling a bit against his cock. With that, the older man grinned, let go of her hair, and with one more hard smack on her right ass cheek, immediately resumed his pounding and plundering of Eli's deepest depths. He growled, heaving now with all of his weight put into every drive. He spent the very last smidgens of his fading stamina, burning it all in a clamoring run to reach his climax.

Finally, with Eli's tongue slathering the wood of the room's headboard as a rhythmic banging of the bedframe smashing into the wall echoed and echoed, the older man cursed loudly, cumming one last time into her pussy as his muscles, aching now from treating this girl to the best fucking of her life, began to limpen with creamy discharge through his urethra. Most of that hot yogurty spunk spewing all over Eli's lower back, dribbling down her sides onto the pillows and the sheets. Hot ropes of his gooey lust stuck to her golden skin like icing.

With that, he pulled out of her, the air now pungent with the heavy aroma of sweat, of semen, of sex. His cock softened and satiated for now, the older man took deep breaths, panting to catch his breath back, Eli in no better state, rolling onto her back beside him, staring at the ceiling as she recovered from the best sex she had yet.

Sure, she hadn't experienced that much at her age but still…she looked over at the old bastard, feeling how sore she was all over, still shaking and a bit jittery from all of those chained, nonstop orgasms...still, it was objective truth that this man had just fucked her absolutely silly.

Absentmindedly, her fingers wisped over her taut stomach. She wondered how much spunk swirled in her womb now, reveling in how _filled_ she felt. Her eyes drifted to her pussy lips, almost red with the abuse this man had driven into her, how they incessantly leaked thick, syrupy dollops of cum onto the bed, the puddle growing ever-larger as she lay there, legs still spread.

The older man was still panting beside her, looking just as disheveled. Wads of quim mixed with the cum of his numerous loads stickily clung to his thighs and his stomach, not to mention the mess of his crotch. He looked at her, grinning, not lecherously, but sincerely. As if he too had come out for the express purpose to de-stress, probably from that wife of his he never mentioned.

A few minutes passed. There was only the sound of their breathing, their labored efforts to normalize their pulses. There wasn't anything else to say, anyway; all that needed to be said was painted in their collective products of lust that stained their skin.

But once their breathing grew a bit more normal, and the sweat on their skin dried a bit to the point where hair stuck contentedly to skin, and the air conditioning actually felt cool instead of warm, the older man broke the silence.

"Say, blondie?"

Eli raised her brow, probably the most she could muster in her state.

The older man scooted closer next to her. She felt his body heat, cringing at the thought that maybe he was going to get hard again, pumping into her when she was barely clinging to consciousness. That thought melted away when his fingers started gently massaging her folds, scooping up dollops of semen and softly depositing them inside of her, the sensation of his large fingers cycling through the process enough to make her mewl.

"Do you...are you busy tomorrow?"

Eli had sworn to let this third life of hers completely separate with her other two. She never let them interlap in anyway, _especially_ if it meant that μ's or the student council would be affected negatively.

So when she thought about his question, thought about what she had planned tomorrow…

...a planned practice for the Love Live preliminaries, an important meeting with Mrs. Minami in regards to the upcoming school festival, some filing of the council's spending expenditures…

...and then she thought of how with all of the sex she had just endured, the older man hadn't even _touched_ that puckered little entry between her asscheeks, how she hadn't even had a _taste_ of his large, throbbing mature cock between her lips...

"I'm free if you are, mister."

The older man smiled, and slipped his arm beneath her, effortlessly scooping her entire sweaty frame into his. His other hand kept softly easing his loads back into her sopping moistness, and Eli sighed contentedly into his chest.

"Glad to hear it, blondie."

Then, another thought struck Eli, and her mouth opened before any other thought could stop her from doing so.

"Eli. My name's Eli Ayase."

The older man smiled and gave him his.

Before Eli drifted off to sleep in the hot, wet embrace of this stranger who had given her more orgasms than the previous five men combined, she realized she had broken two out of the three of her cardinal rules of sleeping around.

1\. No staying or hanging around after the morning after, especially if it interrupts any club or school activities.

2\. No names.

And the third?

3\. No repeat partners.

Eli's mind flashed again to just how hard his hands squeezed into her, how his lips fluttered against her throat when she would moan into the ceiling...yeah, that rule was _definitely_ out of the window too.

And with that, Eli succumbed to the heavy drapes of slumber, eager to see what this stranger had in store, heart full with the lesson he had taught her: rules were meant to be broken, especially if you're a hopelessly horny slut.


End file.
